If only
by Lady Lupin8005
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were three of the few chosen to become professors at Hogwarts. You would think after Voldemort they would be able to handle the struggles of teacherhood...good thing we aren't thinking. Rated M just in case!


**A/N: Well this isn't my first fanfic story but I found this thing saved on my computer and I thought it had a really good plot it just wasn't written very well... buuuuut I decided to put it up anyway to see how you guys liked it. If it completely stinks then I wont bother finishing it. Thanks and let me know:)**

"Miss Granger, there is an owl waiting for you in the lobby." said a soft voice.

The slender form of nineteen year old Hermione Granger opened her eyes a fraction. Squinting in the bright light, she looked at the lady adressing her, a tall blonde woman she had seen around before, the healer from the ward down the hall. With a slight shake of her head she nodded and the woman left. She slowly stood up out of her chair and streched her sore arms behind her. She glanced into the small mirror hanging on the wall and noticed the deep, indented, marks where her head had been on the desk and the dark circles under her eyes.

_How long have I been asleep_? Hermione wondered to herself as the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

There had been a huge magical accident in the household of a family and every single one of them had been sent to her ward. It had been an extremely exausting night fixing them all up...espically the youngest who had severe burns all over her face. It had been well after 3 a.m by the time Hermione had them all bandaged and settled in. She must have fallen asleep at her desk, to tired to go home. Working at St.Mungos was always an exausting job, no doubt about that.

She glanced at her patients in the hospital beds and watched the rise and fall of their chests. _At least_, she remembered sadly, _it was much better then the days of the magic wars when thousands upon thousands of witches and wizards were sent to St. Mungos because of Voldemort and his death eaters_. It was alot of work for the healers at the hospital, most of them didnt get to sleep for days at a time. Of course Hermione wasn't a healer during the war, she was helping the Order of the Phoenix. Being a healer wasnt what Hermione had ever really dreamed of being but after the wars there was such a shortage of jobs she was lucky to have this one she admitted to herself.

Suddenly remembering why she was awake in the first place she went down to the lobby to fetch the owl. As she was passing down the stairs she glanced out the window at the gloomy sky and the thick, fat, raindrops that were beginning to fall. She reached the lobby and made her way up to the front desk.

"Ah, Miss Granger, there is an owl for you sitting right over there". The receptionest at St.Mungos pointed to the window where a large tawny owl was waiting for her on the window sill.

Hermione unrolled the parcel that the bird had been carrying and gasped.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_Under unmentionable curcumstances we need you to be present on August the 5th , 11:00 am, at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, more information will be realeased at that time. We look forward to your arrival and sincerly hope you can attend._

_Headmaster Minerva M. McGonagall_

Hermione felt the cold Feburary wind whip around her face as she stepped out of the Knight bus. She looked around taking in every aspect of the familiar secenry and a warm smile spread across her face. Even though it was only a little more than a year since she had last been here, to Hogsmeade, it seemed like a century. How well she remembered it, and all of her adventures with Harry and Ron. Hermoines stomach lurched sadly at the thought of her old friends, and how much she missed them the 7 months that they had been apart and all the good times that they had shared together.

Hermione walked slowly along the streets of Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks, the requested meeting place, but for what, she hadn't the slightest idea. As she walked she noticed that most of the stores she had spent so many hours in with Harry and Ron back when she was in school, were borded up or completely gone. Zonkos was burnt down last year by death eaters and the Honeydukes owner was killed by Voldemort himself. The pet shop has been vacant for months and in place of the post office was an empty ministy building that was used to protect the villagers back when Voldemort was still at large. Back before Voldemort had been destroyed by none other then the worlds greatest wizard and one of Hermiones best friends in the world, Harry Potter.

Hermione arrrived at the bar right on time, shaking herself slightly to get out of her daydreams. The first thing she saw when she entered was a tall lanky young man with flaming red hair-

"RON!" gasped Hermione.

"Oy' Hermoine! what're you doing here!" said Ron, his eyes widening in suprise.

Hermione didnt wait to answer, instead she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug around the middle tears of joy at seeing her old friend running down her face. _How wonderful it is to see him again_, she thought happily as the tears poured down her cheeks. Ron looked like he had no idea what to do with a crying woman and patted her back akwardly. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears.

"Ron, I've missed you SO much, its been such a long time! We must catch up, this is absolutely wonderful, I had absolutely no idea when I'd be seeing you again. I trust you've been doing alrite?" she said.

" Yeah I have, still looking for a job though..er, I've missed you too but why exactly are you here? It can't be for the same reason I am...can it?" he asked.

" I got a letter from professor-"

"You did too then!" interupeted Ron.

"Yes RON I did", replyed Hermione, her old habit of impatientess coming back at being inturpted.

"Erm..do you think we should go sit down? said Ron trying to change the subject quickly, realizing what he had done.

Hermione glanced around the room for the first time since coming in and realized there were other people, people she knew, here as well looking just as bewildred as she was. _Obviously these people have absoluetely no idea what they are doing here either, well at least I'm not the only one_ thought Hermione to herself. There was Katie Bell, Hermione remembered from the Gryffindor quidditch team, Charlie Weasly, and Neville Longbottom.

Hermione and Ron joined the table and after exchanging quick hello's everyone quickly got into a discussion about possiblities of why they are there.

" I heard that Headmaster Mcgonagall has to close down the school!" Neville shouted out.

Katie and Ron gasped but Hermione seriously doubted that Proferssor McGonagall would ask a group of untrained young adults on weather or not to close down a huge wizarding school for no apperant reason. Charlie seemed to share Hermiones lack of concern.

"Ah..here comes Ginny from the bathroom" said Charlie casually.

Ginny Weasly, the youngest and only girl Weasly came rushing over to their table a slightly pale look to her face but smiled anyway as she sat down. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she looked much older than what Hermione remembered, much more like a grown woman.

"Hey Hermione! I've missed you so much,its great to see you again. Sorry I was in the bathroom so long, I'm feelng alot better now though...gosh, no more foreign foods for me."

The whole table rang with laughter. Suddenly the door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and with a burst of chilly air that filled the room Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick made their way to the table where there guests were seated. Professor Flitwick had a mischevious glint in his eyes but both professors looked old and slightly worn.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Weasly, Bell, misters Weasly, and Longbottom...we are waiting for one more." said Flitwick.

At that moment the door to the three broomsticks was yanked open yet again as another burst of chilly air was sent into the bar. A young man appered at the door, this time with jet black, slightly messy hair.

"HARRY!" choursed Ron and Hermione at the same time both getting up to run to him.

Hermione reached him first, grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug and Ron stood there glancing at the floor until Hermione pulled away. Harry grinned and hugged Ron then said hi to everyone around the table.

"Yes, well everyone has arrived so its high time for me to begin, started Professor Mcgonagall sternly. The main reason I have picked such varied people, all who also happen to be old students of Hogwarts is that we need you immensly. There is such a shortage of wizards left after the wars that we even considered shutting down the school."

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Neville had an 'I told you guys so' look on his face.

"As I was saying, continued Professor McGonagall, The population of students at Hogwarts had decreased by over 3/4 and we almost didnt have enough children coming in to have a sufficent enough fund to run Hogwarts with. Not only that but...the teachers are _old_, they arent what they used to be, whats left of them anyway. They need to retire and spend the last of their golden years with their familys and we need replacement professors. I have chosen the students who have excelled in certain subjects and have asked you all to join me today in the hopes of pursuading you to come join the staff of Hagwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait just a minute, said Ron in an astonished voice, you mean to tell us that you want all of us to become professors at Hogwarts!"

"Precisely mister Weasly, we need you to keep the school running. The future of Hogwarts is in your hands, if you will all agree that is."


End file.
